Stormy Night
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night…and while the intimate flames in the fireplace warmed the faces of the Dark One and his princess, they failed to notice the pitter-patter of four feet—much smaller than their own, making their way up flights of stairs.


**A/N: I'm working on The Impossible Truth! I promise! I just had this idea when I was reading another Fanfic, and got the idea for another Rumpbelle + Family fluff shot. This one has not only Anna, but another little addition to the family! (Guess who ). So here it is, just so I can get it out of the way and get back to Chapter 18, cuz I know you **_**alllll**_** want that.**

**Description: **It was a dark and stormy night…and while the intimate flames in the fireplace warmed the faces of the Dark One and his princess, they failed to notice the pitter-patter of four feet—much smaller than their own, making their way up flights of stairs and down the hallways.

Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night…and while the intimate flames in the fireplace warmed the faces of the Dark One and his princess, they failed to notice the pitter-patter of four feet—much smaller than their own, making their way up flights of stairs and down the hallways. Rumpelstiltskin pulled the covers up around him and his wife, simply to enjoy each other's company for the evening. Belle snuggled into his bare chest and sighed deeply, taking in his familiar scent.

"Love, I've been thinking…" she said. Rumpelstiltskin looked at his wife lovingly and put his arm around her.

"And what have you been thinking about?" he asked.

"I want to have another baby," she said boldly. "It's been eight years since Anna, and two since Wesley, I just…I think three is a good number, don't you?" Rumpelstiltskin let go of her shoulder and sat up in bed, Belle followed a moment later.

"You want to have another child?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"That's what I said…" Belle said. He smiled at her softly and took one of her hands in both of his. That's when he noticed how soft her hands were, it was probably from all the lotion she put on her hands, especially after the birth of their two children. He wasn't complaining about it one bit.

"Belle, love, have you thought this through completely? You realize what having another baby is going to mean, right?" Rumpelstiltskin said. Belle puffed out her cheeks and let out a sigh.

"It means 3 months of vomit, 8 months of weird cravings, me looking like a bloated whale at 7 months, and us trying to figure out a perfect name, _yes_, I have thought this through," Belle said. "Oh yes, and five months of a _very_, aroused wife." Rumpelstiltskin swallowed a lump in his throat. He took in a deep breath at the thought of Belle's description of her previous pregnancies. Should they go for it, this one would be no different than the previous two. The thunder roared outside of their window, and the lightning flashed behind the curtains, lighting up the window. Rumpelstiltskin snuggled up closer to his wife, his answer to her question becoming evident.

"I like the idea of having another little one. Since we got married, it has been _far_ less lonely around here," Rumpelstiltskin said in a deep tone. Belle giggled as he leaned closer and their lips met. She always enjoyed these intimate moments they had, because since Wesley was born, they had not gotten very much time to be with each other. Unfortunately that night was not going to be an exception. Belle's nightgown was halfway up her body when the double doors leading into their bedroom slammed against the wall forcefully. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened and he broke off from his passionate embrace with his wife. She pulled her nightgown back down and both of them poked their heads out from under the sheets. In the door way, with his face lit up by the fire in the fireplace, was Wesley. His hand was clutched tightly around a brown teddy bear. Another roll of thunder caused a shake to rush through the two year-old's body. His teddy bear went from the floor to a position where it was clutched against chest, and he ran into the room with a distinct toddle to his run (he had only learned to walk six months earlier). His father reached his arms down and swooped him up onto the bed so that he wouldn't injure himself. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed Indian style, and another flash of lightning from behind the curtains sent another shake through his body, and he folded in half over his lap, snuggling into his teddy bear. Belle ran her fingers through his long gold hair (much like his father's) and he relaxed a small amount, enough to raise his head so that he could see his mother's worried expression.

"Wes, what's wrong baby?" Belle asked. She let the toddler crawl into her lap and cradle against her chest. He was shaking and making a whimpering noise.

"The storm scared me momma," he squeaked with tears evident in his voice. "The thunda is so loud and the lights are scary!" Belle rubbed his hair and kissed his head. Rumpelstiltskin gave his son a worried look, and his wife one that said _really? _Belle's face turned to annoyance at her husband. How could he be thinking about that right now? Another loud clap of thunder caused the smaller boy to curl up even tighter in his mother's lap.

"Aw, Wesley, the storm is nothing to be afraid of," Belle said. "Mr. Lightning and Mr. Thunder are just talking to each other." Wesley raised his head so that his eyes met his mother's.

"What are they saying momma?" he asked curiously. "Are they being nice to one anotha?"

"Well sure baby, see…the lighting is mute—and he can't speak. So he flashes when he wants to talk to thunder. And thunder is deaf, so in order to communicate with lightning, he makes a loud roaring noise," Belle explained to the little boy. His eyes lit up with more curiosity, and he uncurled from his little ball.

"Is that true momma?" Wesley asked innocently.

"No it's not true Wes, we all know that lightning and thunder are having a contest to see who is better," a feminine voice came from the doorway. All three people in the bed turned to see Anna in the doorway. She wasn't holding any stuffed animals, it was just her.

"Were you afraid of the storm too darling?" Belle asked her daughter.

"Nuh-uh momma, I'm not scared at all," Anna said proudly. She raised her chin proudly until another flash of lightning lit up the room more. The next thing they knew, Anna had sprinted to the bed and jumped up on it, and was curled up in her father's lap. "Okay, maybe a little," she said. Both of her parents laughed and set their kids on the bed between them.

"Would you two like to sleep here with us tonight?" Belle offered sweetly. Her husband shot her a glance as both kids nodded. Belle pushed back the covers so that Wesley was next to her, and Anna was next to Rumpelstiltskin. They snuggled up next to their parents and after about five minutes, were sound asleep next to each other. Belle looked over at Rumpelstiltskin, who looked right back at her.

"Well so much for that plan," he whispered over the sleeping children.

"We'll try again tomorrow love, don't worry," Belle reassured him, kissing him soundly for good measure. He smiled and they both got back into the covers, Rumpelstiltskin snapping his fingers and making the fire in the fireplace extinguish. No need to burn down the house while they slept.

Unfortunately for them, it stormed for the rest of the week.

**A/N: So, I didn't get the chance to watch tonight's episode—which is quite upsetting for me. I DVR'd it though, so NO COMMERCIALS! Even better. Chapter 18 will be out tomorrow also, so watch for that. I would appreciate some REVIEWS on this plzzzz! Until next time dearies! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
